Muerte, tómame ya
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: -¿Por qué lo haces?, déjame morir y ya –digo, aunque sí agradezco el pan y el agua pero ahora tengo más hambre. -Nunca dije que te quisiera muerta… -dice. -Pues no importa, yo me quiero muerta.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

"_Nada que hacer. _

_Estoy tan aburrida que podría dormirme y no darme cuenta de nada, no habría cambio, no habría nada. Como siempre. ¿Enserio esto es vida?... quizá esto es sólo existencia, mas no vida. _

_¿Por qué esta existencia es tan aburrida?"_

Tecleo y tecleo como loca, ¿qué más puedo agregar? Siendo sinceros, quizá sólo me estoy engañando a mí misma al creer que soy una escritora. Sólo por el hecho de tener acceso a un lápiz y papel, o a un teclado no significa que pueda crear historias, para eso se necesita imaginación.

¿La tengo?, ¿sí? ¿No? No lo sé.

En las próximas líneas intentaré descubrirlo…

_1847, México._

_Desaparezco entre las sombras, no me debe ver nadie o todo se arruinará. Todo lo que la luz de la luna cubre está en ruinas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?, ¿por qué nos tratan así?_

_-¿Segura que estás bien, Alice? –escucho una voz hablarme. Por un momento me sobresalto y apunto al origen de esa voz con mi cuchillo de carnicero. Puede que eso lo asuste pero el cuchillo, de hecho, está oxidado y no cortaría ni pan. _

_-¿Qué necesitas? –rujo con furia. _

_Emmett, fuerte, guapo y viril a más no poder; ¿por qué está aquí? _

_-Necesitas a alguien que te cubra la espalda, no puedes ir por ahí sola, tu madre está preocupada. _

_Mi madre, claro, seguro ella lo quiere aquí conmigo. Ella muere porque yo me case con él, sin embargo, yo no quiero a nadie. Es decir, lo aprecio como un amigo pero no quiero nada más con él. _

_-No necesito una niñera así que puedes volver a tu casa y dejarme en paz. _

_Vuelvo a mi tarea: analizar el modo en que podré llegar a una vieja casa sin ser vista. No hay nadie, aparentemente, pero sé que alguien vigila. No dejan este sitio así como así… es más, no dejan ninguno sin antes luchar y matar a todos los renegados que no acaten sus órdenes sin chistar. _

_-No me iré y lo sabes… por cierto –añade antes de que diga algo-, ¿enserio crees poder ir hasta el otro lado sin que nadie te vea?_

_-¡Sí pero necesito que te vayas! –le digo y luego salgo corriendo hacía otro arbusto. _

_Mi plan es simple: en esa vieja y asquerosa casa es donde todos los soldados guardan su armamento. Estoy harta de que Estados Unidos nos someta de tal manera, ¿por qué se creen tan superiores? Sólo porque son unos entrometidos y pueden meterse en cualquier guerra que quieran. ¿Por qué lo hacen? Sólo para verse más importantes y…_

_Me trabo, ¿ahora qué? Quizá es cierto, no lo soy… me jalo el cabello con desesperación. Se me está haciendo tarde, a mi computadora se le está acabando la batería y tengo tarea por hacer. No encuentro nada que me inspire. _

_Un vaso, unas píldoras, el dolor de mi estomago por haber comido mi desayuno. Waffles, manzana, yogurt y granola… estoy hinchada por la comida y no sé si es eso lo que desvía mis pensamientos o qué será…_

_Nos someten a mucha crueldad. Cada tanto tiempo hay personas que luchan contra nosotros, ¿por qué hacen esto? No hemos hecho nada, ellos dependen de nosotros, de algún modo. _

_-¡Alice, esto es una tontería! –me susurra con crueldad Emmett. _

_¿Qué le importa lo que haga?, ¿si muero o vivo qué le importa a él? Tampoco es como que seamos muy buenos amigos. Es decir, nos conocemos de toda la vida y, desde que destruyeron nuestra casa, vivimos con su familia porque no tenemos más a donde ir… aunque… bueno, sólo estamos mi mamá y yo. No tenemos a nadie más para que nos proteja. A nadie más que proteger. _

_-¡Ven conmigo! –me vuelve a susurrar._

_En lugar de hacer eso, me doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo como nadie lo ha podido hacer nunca. Siento que las luces me empiezan a seguir, pero soy más rápida, no me puedo detener ahora, no puedo simplemente tirar la toalla y dejar que me maten como a todos los demás, pero… ¿qué tendría de malo morir ahora? De hecho, seria hasta mejor porque así no tendría que seguir viviendo en esta pocilga. En este infierno. _

_-¡Allí!, atrápenla –escucho a un hombre rugir. _

_Ya no me importaba, si me atrapaban ahora o después será lo mismo, de algún modo en cualquier momento moriré, ¿por qué retrasarlo más? _

_Lo siguiente que pasa ocurre tan rápido que no me doy cuenta de nada: siento unos brazos muy fuertes atrapándome, llevándome como si fuera un costal de patatas y luego esa persona sale corriendo, conmigo en su hombro, como si no pesara nada. Esto es más que incomodo, por cierto. Empiezo a patalear, a arañar, a morder y golpear pero la persona parece inmune a mis banales ataques. Recuerdo mi cuchillo. ¿Podré lastimarlo? No me mata intentarlo. _

_Lo saco de mi manga con desesperación e intento clávaselo en la piel, penetra un poco, unos tres centímetros, más o menos y veo un poco de sangre aflorando por la piel de su espalda. Bien._

_La persona ruge tantito pero ya estamos por llegar a nuestro destino así que no se molesta en tirarme hasta que alguien cierra la puerta detrás de él. _

_-¡Estúpida, niñata! –Me gruñe y puedo distinguir unos ojos azulados-. __You will go to the hell, bitch –__me gruñe, no entiendo nada de lo que me dijo…_

_-Sir, she was so near to our arms… she must be a rebel, probably the headmaster. _

_Su conversación era en inglés y yo no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Mi cara debía mostrar una confusión enorme porque se empezaron a burlar de mí con euforia. _

_-She's just a bitch –dijo uno, con una cara lasciva que me dio un enorme asco. _

_-¡Dejen de burlarse de mí, estúpidos! –remate mis palabras escupiendo en la bota del que me capturo. _

_-¿Cómo sabes que nos estamos burlando de ti, querida?, se nota que no entiendes nada de lo que decimos…_

_-Sus ojos me lo dicen, papanatas. No tengo que ser un genio para saber que hablan mal de mí. _

_Se ve que me pierde la paciencia por lo que me agarra de mi corto cabello, haciéndome gemir, y me tira contra uno de sus compañeros, que pega mucho su cuerpo al mío, quizá más de lo necesario. _

_-Me gustó ese sonido –le dice uno al otro-, hagámosla hacerlo otra vez… _

_Entonces sí tengo miedo porque me miran de un modo hambriento, como si me fueran a comer y, entonces, todo cobra sentido… mis ojos se abren como platos cuando me doy cuenta. _

_-¡Mátenme pero que ni se les ocurra hacer otra cosa con mi cuerpo, cerdos! _

_-No te preocupes, querida, no te haré nada… más que castigarte. –Al principio me estaba susurrando sus palabras de un modo tan sensual que mis rodillas me fallaron pero después de la breve pausa que hizo, su cara se puso seria y sus palabras sonaron como si fueran miles de cuchillos. _

_-¡Atenla! _

_Siento como unas esposas se clavan en mis muñecas. Como mis pies quedan un poco por encima del piso pero lo que más siento es como me quitan la camisa y sus asquerosos dedos no tardan en toquetear mi piel…_

_-¿Qué quieres de mí? _

_¡Puas! Siento el primer latigazo en mi estomago. Arde como mil demonios y siento que se me sale el alma poa ahí… ¡Puas Puas, Puas, Puas…! Uno le lleva al otro, y al siguiente y al siguiente…_

_Puedo contar veintisiete antes de perder el conocimiento, para entonces ya no sé quién soy… no siento el cuerpo, sólo siento ardor, es todo lo que puedo sentir en mi cuerpo porque es lo único que queda de él. _

_-Creo que es suficiente… suéltenla… _

_Escucho esa misma voz hablar, la misma que me ha azotado con tal brutalidad después de habérseme insinuado. No quiero ni saber qué hará ahora… sólo quiero saber quién soy… _

_-¿Te gustó eso? –Vuelvo a escuchar esa misma voz, en mi oído. No puedo ni abrir los ojos porque tengo la cara toda hinchada por los latigazos. _

_No puedo ni contestar, no puedo ni moverme… no puedo hacer nada. _

_-Espero que hayas aprendido a no desafiarme… ahora, ¡llévenla a mi habitación! _

_Siento que me mueven pero eso sólo hace que sienta más dolor. No lloro, no gimo, no hago nada porque cualquier cosa que pueda hacer lo usara en mi contra. Sé que debo tener un aspecto desfigurado, sé que puedo morir ahora pero, ¿qué eso no es lo que quería yo hace unos minutos? Quizá. _

_Pasan horas, quizá un día o dos y el dolor no mejora, nada mejora. De vez en cuando siento que alguien me toca el cabello, pasa algo mojado por mis heridas y eso sólo me duele aún más. _

_-¿Ya mejor, queridita? –escucho esa voz en la mañana, qué horrible es despertase así. _

_Puedo abrir un poco más los ojos y lo veo. Tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez pálida aunque algo chamuscada en algunas partes de la cara y el antebrazo derecho. Se ve que ha estado toda su vida en esta guerra o en otras. _

_-Contesta… -dice con severidad y sé que no tengo otra opción. _

_Sólo muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro, a cómo puedo porque realmente aún no tengo mucho control motriz. _

_-Bueno, eso te mostrará. –Me toma del pelo y ahora puedo ver qué era el objeto mojado que me pasaba por las heridas: su lengua. Se siente áspera y asquerosa, como él._

_Intentaría moverme pero sé que eso lo empeorará todo._

_-¿Po' 'é… e'oy aqe? –pregunto a cómo puedo, no puedo ni abrir mucho la boca, menos articular bien las palabras. _

_-Eres la chica más bella que he visto en mi vida… por desgracia –suspira con desdén- eres mexicana. _

_Me ofendo y si pudiera lo golpearía pero no puedo, por desgracia. _

_-Ú e's e' 'ove má' a'queoso 'e he vi'o –sólo con decirlo así me siento tan mal. Hace que me arda la cara y mi estomago se siente como si fuese a reventar. _

_-But you are my bitch now –__escupe. Odio que me hable en inglés porque no odio nada así que le escupo con mucho esfuerzo y siento como su mano golpea contra mi mejilla. _

_Sé que moriré, ya no importa. _

_-Seguramente fuiste muy hermosa antes de que te azotara, por desgracia no te vi bien… aún así,__ I regret nothing.__ –Sus últimas tres palabras me las escupe muy literalmente, su saliva entra en mi boca y la siento como ácido. _

_Paso otros días en cama, no hay sola, no hay luna. ¿Qué importa? Posiblemente me arrepiento de no haber seguido a Emmett… posiblemente desearía no haber nacido o haber muerto antes del día de mi captura… qué asco de vida tengo. _

_La hinchazón disminuye, ya puedo abrir bien los ojos y mis manos, piernas y abdomen se ven mejores pero hay algo peor… tengo trozos de piel colgando y que siento que arden como el fuego mismo. _

_Me dan nauseas pero no vomito. _

_-¿Asqueroso, no? –Él._

_-No más que tú –le rujo. Mi voz está normal, bien, como siempre. _

_-Sí, sí, doy asco, ¿es sólo por las quemaduras, no? –si no hubiéramos estado en esta situación seguro me hubiera reído por la cara que me puso. _

_-No, es por ti. En general. _

_-Gracias, tú igual me repugnas –afirma con irritación. Otra risa que hubiese ganado de mis labios pero que nunca le daré-. Soy Jasper y soy tu dueño, por cierto, así que dime tu nombre._

_-No eres mi dueño –le digo, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, con rabia. _

_-Bueno, estás en mi cuarto, usando mi cama… es como si fueras mía y así será. Así que dime tu nombre ahora. _

_-Alice –dijo con asco por mirarlo a la cara. _

_Lo que más odio de él es que me gusta su rostro y su voz. Es repugnante. _

_-Bueno, no te preocupes, Alice, eres mía ahora y sólo morirás entre mis manos así que sólo tienes que pensar en mí por ahora –dije, jactándose en mí. _

_Asco. Repulsión. Horror. Lo odio, lo quiero matar, no quiero saber nada más de él. No quiero pensar en él nunca en mi vida. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. _

_-No quiero pensar en ti nunca, no ocuparas ni un centésimo de mi mente. _

_-Eso es lo que dices ahora pero, por desgracia para ti, no hay otra opción. _

_Tengo hambre… sed… no sueño porque estoy más que descansada. Moriré, me alegro de ello porque no quiero seguir existiendo más si estoy con él. Siento que será mejor mi muerte… _

¿Ahora qué? Me odio, no sé qué hacer. Ya llevo esto… poco más de 1,500 palabras, no sé qué más hacer puesto que no tengo nada de qué pensar… muerte, sí. ¿Amor?, no lo creo…

_-Te traje agua y comida –dice Jasper ofreciéndome una rodaja de pan._

_No sé si aceptarla porque mi estomago ruge y mi garganta está más seca que un desierto. Debería no aceptarla para poder morir pronto pero soy débil y la tomo, con desesperación. _

_Primero llevo el agua a mis labios con gran urgencia y me tomo toda el agua de un jalón, cuando acabo me voy con el pan, no puedo evitar tragármelo sin pensar en nada más que en lo calientito y suave que está._

_Diría gracias pero no estaría así si no fuera porque él me ha metido en esta prisión. _

_-¿Por qué lo haces?, déjame morir y ya –digo, aunque sí agradezco el pan y el agua pero ahora tengo más hambre._

_-Nunca dije que te quisiera muerta… -dice._

_Él fue el que atendió mis heridas, el que me ha alimentado, cuidado y demás pero aún así debería dejarme morir pronto antes de que pueda llegar a sentir algo. _

_-Pues no importa, yo me quiero muerta. _

_-Aquí la opinión que cuenta es la mía, querida, yo soy tu dueño y nadie más, ¿entendiste? _

_Odio que hable de mí como un objeto._

_-Te odio –digo sin pensarlo. Veo que sus ojos azules se oscurecen pero no me molesto en lo más mínimo en preguntarme si lo he herido o no porque me importa un comino sus sentimientos. _

_-Pues yo te amo, querida así que no te dejaré morir. _

Es el peor final que le puedo dar, lo sé pero lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a hacer: no soy escritora. Soy una basura para esto. Lo sé… pero gracias, si leíste aunque seguro te aburriste al inicio, perdón.


End file.
